


Repeating Myself on Your Skin

by misbegotten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never is enough, never is enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating Myself on Your Skin

They don't talk about it. Phil was dead, and then he wasn't. That's good enough for Clint. Especially when he's balls-deep in Phil, one hand tenuously balanced on the bed and the other gripping Phil's hip so hard there are going to be bruises tomorrow.

No, he's not thinking about tomorrow. Just now, just the slick heat of Phil engulfing him, the sheen of sweat pearling on the hard planes of Phil's back, the way Phil clenches and unclenches his fingers into the sheet as if he can do nothing more coordinated than try to hang on. And then there's the blinding relief when Clint finally comes, the way Phil relaxes beneath him, panting endearments they have never shared before into the mattress, and Clint knows that Phil is _his_ , _his_ , _his_. And no, he is not thinking about tomorrow, when Phil's bruises will be hidden by a pristine suit and Clint will want to mark him again, to prove that Clint has him and wants him and is never going to lose him.

They don't talk about it. Phil was dead, and then he wasn't. 

That's never going to be good enough for Clint.


End file.
